This invention generally concerns compaction machinery such as a roller for mounting upon a driven compaction vehicle, the roller having both destructive and tractive characteristics adapted to break up, crush, grind and compact materials of the size of home appliances as encountered in sanitary land fill operations. More particularly this invention is characterized by readily removable cleats carried by the roller.
Compaction rollers and wheels used on land fill operations and particularly sanitary land fill operations are equipped generally with cleats or feet of a type for grinding and crushing materials to reduce the size and bulk of the material. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,106, an earth and sanitary fill compaction roller has been shown employing two different types of feet having replaceable wear caps as part of its cleat assemblies. The wear caps are welded to a base portion of the assembly which in turn is welded to the roller.
While the foregoing arrangement operates entirely satisfactorily, users of the equipment have been known to permit the wear caps to become worn well beyond the point of replacement. In such an instance, the base portion becomes partially worn away so that a new wear cap will no longer fit properly onto its base portion and the entire cleat assembly must be replaced on the roller.
It has been determined that the primary reason that the wear caps are not replaced in time to avoid damage to the base is that the operator must employ a cutting torch to cut them from the roller since they are welded on. This extra inconvenience encourages harmful procrastination.
Accordingly, as disclosed herein a compaction roller has been provided wherein the wear cap can be readily removed using common tools available at the job site. In this way replacement of the wear caps before the supporting base becomes worn to a point requiring its removal has been encouraged.
It has been observed that use of removable wear caps coupled to a fixed base exposes the wear caps to twisting forces capable of damaging the cleat assembly. A cleat assembly as disclosed herein includes means for restraining twisting of the wear cap relative to the base.
In addition, it has been further observed that dirt and/or mud can become sufficiently solidly caked or hardened about the coupling pin (which holds the wear cap to the base so as to make it difficult to decouple the cap. A cleat assembly as disclosed herein employs a novel means for retaining the coupling pin whereby striking the pin dislodges any caked material inhibiting removal of the pin.
In a cleat assembly having a base welded to a rim (or tread portion) of a roller, it has been observed that the weldments should be protected to the extent possible. As disclosed herein the wear cap overlays the weldments to protect them.
This invention further pertains to a fill and compaction roller of the kind noted generally above in which cleat assemblies are distributed across and around a rigid rim or wheel. Each assembly carries a readily removable cap unit retained by a removable pin disposed in one or the other of two pairs of aligned openings formed through the side walls of a shoe.
In addition the cleat assemblies noted immediately above are longitudinally offset with respect to those disposed laterally adjacent thereto in a manner permitting a hammer or other tool to have a relatively clear unobstructed path directed toward the retaining pin for permitting easier removal of the cap assemblies from their associated base.